The Lost Volleyball
by fuzzywuzzy3778
Summary: Kids are playing a game of volleyball at the park, and then they stop to eat. When they get back, they're volleyball's gone! Will they be able to find out who stole it and get it back?


A/N: This is only my second fan-fiction story, and it's not yet finished, like the other one, but please check it out and tell me how you like it. Whoever reads this story, please also tell me what you think of it and give me suggestions or other things. Thanks! Also, if you don't understand this, then just tell me in your review. This is about another sight (called neopets). NO FLAMES!

**The Lost Volleyball**

Once there were four little neopian critters who did not know each other, but all lived in the heart of Neopia.

Then, one fine summer day, they all went to the park. They saw each other and introduced themselves, being the friendly creatures they were. All of them decided to play a game of Mynci Beach Volleyball while their owners settled in.

The game was going nicely for awhile. Everyone was having fun. Even the owners were enjoying themselves, watching their neopets run and play.

Clara (a Peophin) and Cutsie (an Xweetok) were on the same team. Squiggles (a Quiggle) and Jubby (a Jubjub) were on a team, playing against Clara and Cutsie.

"I am really good at this" Clara told Cutsie. "We're going to sweep them off they're feet!"

"Well, I am not all that good, so sorry if I mess you up" Cutsie replied. "I will try my hardest, though."

"Are you ready yet guys? I want to get this started" Squiggles announced. "I haven't played Mynci Beach Volleyball in such a long time. I'm really pumped up."

"I am glad that I'm not the only one who has not played for awhile. I haven't played this game for a month or two, and then I was only 5 or 6 months old!"

"Well then, lets get started" Cutsie cried joyously.

They had been playing merrily for a long time (almost an hour) when their owners called them over for a little lunch break.

They set the volleyball down right next to them while they were eating. They ate a hearty meal, each had a full omelette, a piece of pizza and some jelly.

"That sure was good" Clara commented when they were done eating.

"Come on, let's play now!" Jubby exclaimed ecstatically.

"Okay, let's go!" Squiggles replied.

"I will get the ball" Clara told them.

"Okay" Jubby answered.

Cutsie, Squiggles, and Jubby went over to the volleyball court while Clara went to get the volleyball.

"Where is it?" Clara questioned.

"Where is what?" Cutsie asked her.

"The ball! I can not find the volleyball! Where did you put it?" Clara replied anxiously.

"I put it over here" Jubby told Clara, while walking over to where he remembered putting it. "Oh my gosh! Where is it? I am almost positive I put it over here!"

"I told you that I couldn't find it" Clara said.

"Ohhh, where could it be?" Cutsie whined.

"We will all help you look for it!" Squiggles cried.

So they looked and they looked around the volleyball courts, on the park, even in the picnic basket. . They looked everywhere!

After about fifteen minutes of looking, they all disheartedly slumped back to where their owners sat and watched.

"This is so unfair" Jubby whined. "Without the volleyball, we can not play Mynci Beach Volleyball."

"Maybe we can find something else to play with" Cutsie suggested.

"What else is there to use?" Squiggles questioned thoughtfully.

"Well, we could use a ball of yarn" Clara commented.

"Where would we get a ball of yarn?" Jubby asked her.

"My owner brought some" she replied.

"We mine as well give it a try" Squiggles said. "I mean, there's nothing else left to use, is there?"

"Okay then, come on!" Cutsie cried happily.

They set off towards the volleyball court, their owners watching and smiling.

Clara tried to hit the ball of yarn towards Cutsie, but with no success. She missed it totally; she didn't even come close to hitting it. Everyone was simply astounded. Clara had never once missed the ball yet, not even when it was spiked right at her.

"This is not going to work. It's too small" Jubby moaned.

"I guess it wasn't such a great idea" Clara added mournfully. "Sorry guys."

After that, they decided to play on the playground instead. They climbed on the monkey bars, went down the slides. They had so much fun that they almost forgot about their lost volleyball.

Twenty-five minutes had passed before they had to leave.

"Maybe we can play again sometime" Squiggles suggested.

"Yeah! That is a good idea" Cutsie replied.

"Okay, how about we meet here, at the park again. Then we can play even more!" Clara put in.

Everyone mumbled their agreement. Then they were off, on their way home.

Today was Monday, so they had three more days to endure before their next 'play day' on Thursday.

Let's start out by seeing what Clara did after she got home from that lovely summer day.

"That was a lot of fun" she told her owner. "They are all very nice. I am happy that we can see each other again on Thursday."

She was so tired from all of that running around that she fell asleep as soon as she sat down on the couch, planning to watch some TV. She snoozed for about two and a half hours. By the time she woke up, it was almost time for dinner.

Clara had a scrumcious dinner that night. She had some fish, and a hotdog. For a drink, she had Pepsi – one of her favorite drinks. It was so yummy, she scarfed it down greedily.

"Boy was that good" she said while rubbing her satisfied tummy.

While Clara was doing this, Squiggles was doing something quite similar.

When Squiggles got home, he sat on his bed and replayed the morning over and over in his head. Before long, he was in a deep slumber.

After Squiggles had slept for about three hours, his owner came into his room to tell him that it was time to eat. Not until then did Squiggles notice how hungry he was.

For dinner he had a coconut, some jelly (which was leftover from the picnic), and a piece of white chocolate. After that delicious meal, Squiggles was stuffed!

Something very different than this was going on with Cutsie and Jubby. Let's start out by seeing what Cutsie was doing.

A surprising present was awaiting dear Cutsie for when she got home, actually before she got home. You are probably wondering what that present was. Well, I'll tell you what it was… It was the best present that Cutsie could have gotten. It was her ultimate favorite thing. This present was to go shopping in Neopia Central.

"Yippee! Thank you so much! Today is the best day ever" Cutsie exclaimed happily.

She skipped from shop to shop, buying something at almost every one of them.

"This seems too good to be true" Cutsie said after buying a pretty mirror at The Grooming Parlor.


End file.
